The Sign Of Four
by Snowbert98
Summary: Emilia is the only female in the Caesar heritage, but she was a mistake. An illegitimate child, born from a one night stand. Her callous parents abandon her, so her cousin, General Octavius, takes her to the priests to raise. Unfortunately, Octavius's hope that she will be safe in the temple does not hold up for long. Luckily, she has the rest of the Vestal Virgins for protection.
1. Chapter 1

Winter is normally associated with death. But today, midwinter, a new life came into the world. Breathing heavily and very weak, Clytia lay back on her raggedy bed and closed her eyes, as her sister Eunice began cleaning up her newborn baby. Eunice had seen many births, but this little girl was her niece, and that somehow made the child all the more miraculous.

But something was pressing down on their joy: the fact that this baby was illegitimate. Clytia had slept with a man named Quintillius, not knowing that he was married and didn't really care for her. That one-night-stand had been at the back of Clytia's mind until her Vestal Virgin sister Eunice had noticed her rounded stomach and urged her to see a doctor. That was when Clytia had found out that she was pregnant. Devastated, Clytia had decided to keep this between herself, Eunice, and the doctor who had given her the news. She believed that she would be fine with only her sister to help her in her birth; after all, Eunice was a trained midwife. And she had been right.

"What is it?" Clytia murmured.

"A girl," Eunice replied softly. "A healthy baby girl. Congratulations, Clytia."

"No," her sister groaned. "This isn't good."

"What?" Eunice frowned at her sister. "Why?"

"If it was a boy, I could have given him to Quintillius to raise. Surely he would not have denied the opportunity to have another soldier in the family. But nobody wants a girl."

"Clytia!" gasped Eunice, shocked. "The circumstances surrounding the girl's conceiving are irrelevant! It only matters that this little life has been born and it needs its mother to look after it."

"I will not," Clytia said, her voice weak but her tone firm.

Eunice had never been more shocked at her sister. The child, sensing her distress, began crying loudly and waving her little fists in the air. Clytia weakly rolled over and pressed her hands against her ears. This, to Eunice, was one of the worst things she could have done to her poor baby. Clytia hadn't even asked to hold her newborn, the baby that she had spent nine months carrying and nearly fourteen hours delivering.

Eunice began to rock the newborn gently. Their older brother had often asked her to babysit his five children, so she knew how to handle babies. "At least give her a name," she said disgustedly. "That's the least you can do, as her biological mother."

"If I give her a name or ask to hold her, I will get too attached. What is the use of giving her a name, anyway? She will be dead soon enough."

Eunice had thought that she couldn't be more shocked at her sister. She was wrong. At Clytia's words, she turned and gaped at her sister, almost speechless. "You…?!" She swallowed. "You plan to kill the child?!"

"Nobody will look after her," Clytia said despondently. "Not me. Not Quintillius."

"I will," Eunice snarled. "I will look after baby-." She hesitated for just a second, the perfect name coming to her head just as she spoke. "I will look after Emilia, myself."

Clytia didn't react to the name. She only said, "You have duties as a Vestal Virgin. How will you carry them out AND look after a baby?"

"The others will help," Eunice said firmly.

But even as she was talking, she knew that she would have to tell Quintillius about baby Emilia. If the mother could or would not raise the child, the duty fell to the father. But if HE would not, then Eunice would have to take the matter to the general. But there was still a high chance that Emilia would be entrusted to the Vestal Virgins anyway; that was where many illegitimate girls were sent. Eunice herself was not illegitimate, but she knew at least three others in the group who were.

"Clytia." Eunice drew herself up. "Are you refusing point-blank to raise your daughter?"

"Yes," Clytia replied softly. "I want nothing to do with her. I cannot have anyone knowing that I bore an illegitimate child."

Eunice felt an overwhelming wave of disgust towards her sister, but she forced the unpleasant emotion out of her voice and said, "Very well. You may stay here as long as you need to recover. I will be taking the child to Quintillius."

Eunice fully expected Clytia to argue against that, but she didn't say a word. So Eunice, with a heavy heart, wrapped the baby up in a blanket and left the house.

It was a very chilly night. Even though Emilia was covered in a thick blanket, Eunice still couldn't help keeping the child close to her chest for warmth. Her own robes were insulated fairly well.

Quintillius's house was not far away from the general's, considering the former was the latter's uncle. Eunice remembered that Quintillius had two sons of his own: the younger of which would be about seven by now.

She approached the house cautiously and knocked on the door. It only took a few seconds before a young boy came to the door. He looked to be about ten or eleven, too old to be the youngest. His face held a questioning look, the kind that Eunice had never seen on a kid before.

"Hello, is this the residence of Quintillius?" Eunice asked.

Instead of answering, the child asked a question of his own: "Are you a Vestal Virgin?"

Caught off guard, Eunice took a few seconds to nod. "I…yes, I am. My name is Eunice."

"I am Icarus," the boy said. "Is that a baby you have there?"

"Yes, and I really need to talk to Quintillius."

"Father is busy."

"Please tell him it is urgent," Eunice said. "It cannot wait."

Icarus gave an indifferent shrug and disappeared into the house, closing the door. Eunice waited outside in the cold for approximately five minutes, before a very annoyed-looking man came to the door. "What do you want?" he demanded.

Before Eunice could reply, the man's expression changed. "You…really are one of them Vestal Virgins?"

"I am," Eunice replied. "My name is Eunice. Am I to believe that you once had sexual relations with a woman named Clytia?"

"Clytia…" Quintillius thought for a while. It made Eunice angry that this man could barely even remember the name of the woman he slept with. Soon, recognition dawned on his face. "Oh…her… Who wants to know?"

"Her sister," Eunice replied simply. "Me."

Quintillius sighed and stepped outside the door, closing it behind him. "Look," he said quietly. "I don't want my wife to know, but…I did sleep with Clytia. But it was one time and I haven't seen her since."

"Well…" Eunice moved her robes and brought the baby into view. "How long was it since you were with her?"

"About eight or nine months," replied Quintillius, who was staring down at the baby.

That was when his face drained of colour and he took a step back. "Oh, no…no…"


	2. Chapter 2

"This newborn girl is yours," Eunice confirmed. "Clytia gave birth to Emilia less than an hour ago. But…my sister refuses to raise the child."

"Well _I_ can't!" Quintillius said, alarmed. "Helena will know I had an affair!"

"I am sorry, but that is your problem!" Eunice snapped. "You helped create her, so you have a duty to raise her!"

"I can't! Helena will leave me, and Icarus needs his mother!"

"And Julius? Your youngest?"

Quintillius froze, his facial expression changing yet again. He scowled. "He no longer lives here."

"What?!" Eunice stared at him. "Why?!"

"None of your business!" Quintillius dropped his voice quickly. "I can't raise the girl, alright? Take it up with the general."

Eunice glared at him. "I will, you callous, uncaring bastard."

Quintillius took another step back, clearly unused to being talked to that way. Eunice kept up her glare for a few more seconds, before turning and heading to the general's house.

Octavius was the youngest general Rome had ever seen at just age eighteen. He was the adopted son of the late Julius Caesar, which meant that a lot of people disliked him. But he was slowly beginning to show everyone that, despite his young age, he could be the general that Rome needed.

Growing weary, Eunice knocked on the general's door. Before she had even waited ten seconds, a man's voice from behind her said, "Octavius isn't in. He's at the infirmary."

Eunice turned to face the old man behind him. "Is he alright?"

"I believe it is his cousin who is injured."

Eunice thanked the man and headed towards the infirmary. She was worried about what she had heard. Octavius only had two cousins: Icarus and Julius, Quintillius's sons. Icarus was at his house, so it must be Julius who was injured. A horrible feeling was in her chest as she wondered if Julius's injury was related to him not living with his parents anymore.

As soon as she entered the infirmary, she saw immediately where Julius was: there was only one bed occupied. A couple of the medics were buzzing around but otherwise, the entire place was empty. Adjusting the baby in her arms, Eunice headed over to Octavius, who was sitting next to the bed.

As she approached, she heard a very young voice whimpering, "It h-h-hurts…!"

"I know," Octavius's broken voice whispered back. "You're being very brave, Julius."

"Excuse me, general?" Eunice said, taking a step forwards.

The eighteen-year-old general turned to look at her. "You are a Vestal Virgin, correct? I'm sorry, but I do not know your name."

"My name is Eunice." As she took another step, she spotted the six-year-old boy in the bed. Hundreds of bandages were wrapped round his right leg, which looked almost crushed. "I-If you don't mind me asking, sir, wh-what happened?"

"A horse," Octavius replied softly. "He was knocked down by a horse."

"My leg hurts!" wailed Julius suddenly. "Octavius!" He started screaming in pain.

Eunice took a few steps back and hushed Emilia as she started to cry. A medic came running out of nowhere and began to tend to Julius. Octavius scrambled back to join Eunice, almost crying. "This is all my fault," he croaked.

Eunice hesitated. "Sir, I know this is not the best time, but there is a matter that requires your attention."

"Now," Octavius said. "Let's do it now. I-I need to take my mind off Julius."

"Very well, then. I will get to the point." Eunice held her arms out, displaying baby Emilia, who was now asleep. "This is Emilia."

"Is this baby…yours?" Octavius asked hesitantly.

"Oh, no!" Eunice shook her head firmly. "No, no, no. It is my sister Clytia's."

"Clytia. Is she okay?"

"No," sighed Eunice. "She refuses to raise the baby because…Emilia is illegitimate."

" _Oh_." Octavius nodded slowly in understanding. "Does she know who the father is?"

Eunice sighed. "Yes, sir. The father is Quintillius."

Octavius's eyes widened. "My uncle?!"

"That is right," Eunice said regretfully. "They had a one night stand about nine months ago, and Emilia is the result."

Octavius glanced down at the peacefully sleeping baby. Illegitimate children were very deeply frowned upon in Rome; most were killed. Octavius was highly against that practise, and he knew that he couldn't let little Emilia die if he could help it.

There was one place he could send her…

"Eunice, I need you and the Vestal Virgins to raise her," he said pleadingly.

"Of course, sir," Eunice said. "I was hoping you would say that; after all, Emilia is my niece."

"She is also Julius's half-sister," Octavius realised aloud. "He cannot know of this. Neither can Icarus or-." He broke off. "Will Quintillius tell Icarus about Emilia, do you think?"

"I do not believe so," Eunice said. "But…really, I do not know."

"Alright, then I had better have a word with him. Would you mind taking her with you right now?"

"Of course, sir."

Octavius began to walk to the exit.

"Sir…?"

The general turned. "Was there something else?"

Eunice hesitated. "Quintillius told me that Julius no longer lives with him. Why…Why is that?"

An incredibly sad expression settled on Octavius's face. "Julius will be crippled forever," he said bitterly. "Quintillius doesn't want crippled children."

Eunice felt a wave of disgust and indignation flow through her. Julius was six years old and he had just had an accident. He'd need the support of his family even more now, but they had given him up. First Julius, then Emilia. Eunice was starting to think Quintillius hated children. She hoped he wouldn't treat Icarus badly.

"Thank you, sir," she said to Octavius, who smiled weakly back.

"Just make sure Emilia gets to the temple safely. I'll be checking in on her now and then. She's my cousin, after all."

That was true. Emilia WAS Octavius's cousin; half-cousin, technically, but family nonetheless. It made Eunice feel better to know that little Emilia had such a powerful person on her side.

She would need it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Trigger warning: from this chapter on, rape and sexual assault are very common themes. Do not read if you do not feel comfortable.**

 **…**

 **SIXTEEN YEARS LATER**

"Sister Emilia, it is time for afternoon prayers."

Emilia looked up from her bed and beamed. "Is it that time already, Sister Isabella?"

"Indeed it is." Twenty-one-year-old Isabella, who wore black ceremonial robes, smiled back at her ward. "Today, Mother Cassandra wishes us to focus our prayers to Vesta."

"Vesta is my second favourite god," Emilia said happily. "After Diana, of course."

Isabella couldn't help smiling. Emilia had absorbed their teachings extremely well: Diana and Vesta were the two most important gods to the Vestal Virgins, simply because they were both virgins themselves, by choice.

"Excellent. Let us go, then."

Emilia got up, put on her robe, and followed Isabella out of the room and down the corridor. As they walked towards the prayer room, a blonde-haired older women and an auburn-haired younger woman joined them. "Sisters," Eunice said. "Are you ready for prayers, Emilia?"

"Yes, Sister Eunice." Emilia smiled at her. "I cannot wait to tell Vesta how much she means to me."

Eunice and Angelina exchanged a delighted look. Eunice, who was now thirty-four years old, was delighted that her niece had taken to life in the temple. She was completely dedicated to being a Vestal Virgin, just as Eunice had hoped. She had shown no desire to leave the temple or begin a courtship, despite her having interacted with men and boys her age.

When they reached the prayer hall, Emilia spotted Erebus standing to the side, behind the priest leading the prayers. She immediately looked away, hoping he hadn't seen her. She knelt down and pressed her hands together, preferring to focus on her love for Vesta.

 _Dear Vesta._

 _I know I don't say it often enough, but I love and admire you more than words can say. You are my idol, my inspiration, my role model. You asserted yourself as a virgin and everyone respected that. And if anyone dared try anything with you, you made them back off. I wish I was as brave._

 _Vesta…I fear I will not be a virgin for long. This man…he has been hurting me. Doing horrible things to me. I fear he will make me impure and then I can no longer serve you and Diana. I try to be brave and fight him off but he just comes back and hurts me worse. I can't report it because he will make me impure. I am terrified, Vesta. Please give me the strength to fight him off. Please allow me to stay a virgin. I do not know what I would do if I couldn't devote myself to you and Diana anymore._

 _Please. And thank you in advance._

 _I love you._

 _Amen._

The prayers were over before long. Avoiding making eye contact with any of the priests, Emilia got up with Isabella, Angelina, and Eunice, and left the room in the middle of their pack. She felt safer when she was with them; Eunice in particular was one of the senior Vestals and the most highly respected. Eunice was also the person who had saved Emilia and brought her here, so Emilia owed her life to Eunice.

"We are going out today," Eunice told the group. "The Vestal Virgins are going to the orphanage to visit the children there. Emilia, are you coming?"

"I was thinking of doing some meditating," Emilia replied. "Just alone in my room. I feel a strong urge to pray to Diana and Vesta again. But if you want me to come-."

"No, no," Eunice said quickly. "Either is fine. Meditation is very important for the soul. Would anyone else like to stay?"

"You do not have to stay on my account," Emilia said. "I will be fine alone."

But even as she said it, she felt a cold feeling trickle down her spine.

"Very well," Eunice said. "Is everyone in agreement?"

Emilia was half-hoping at least one person would argue, but nobody did. Going into her room, she watched as her group walked down the corridor and disappeared round the corner. She closed her bedroom door behind her, wishing there was a lock on it. But that couldn't be helped.

She went to the centre of the room, lit a few candles, and sat down on the floor, folding herself into the meditation position. She closed her eyes, feeling herself relax.

She had barely gotten through one prayer before she heard a knock at the door. Choosing to believe it was Isabella or someone like that, Emilia went to the thick wooden door and opened it a crack. But, to her utter dismay and terror, it was Erebus. She tried to close the door but he forced it open and came into the room, pushing her onto the bed. His leering smile was absolutely terrifying her, as he turned and closed the door.

Emilia cursed herself. She had lost her opportunity to scream and have a chance of someone hearing her. She had also lost her only escape route.

Erebus turned to her. "I missed you at prayers today," he said, sickeningly sweet.

"No…" moaned Emilia, scrambling backwards. "No, no, no!"

"Is that any way to talk to your sweetheart?" Erebus smirked as he came nearer to her.

Erebus was not that much older than her; he was about twenty or twenty-one. But that did not make what was about to happen any less horrifying.

"GO AWAY!" she screamed, attempting to push him away. "GO AWAY!"

Erebus caught her hands and held them together so that she couldn't struggle. "You know what will happen if you tell anybody about this," he said casually. "Don't you?"

Emilia tried to scream but Erebus clamped his hand over her mouth. "There's nobody to help you," he whispered threateningly. "Everyone's out."

Emilia knew he was right, and that terrified her even more.

 _Vesta, Diana, please, HELP! PLEASE! I NEED YOU! PLEASE HELP ME!_

 _HEEEEEEEEEELP!_


	4. Chapter 4

Isabella was just stepping outside the temple when she spotted Octavius exiting another part of the building, conversing with a priest named Amycus, who was the one who had led the prayers that morning. Isabella headed over to them, hesitant to interrupt. But luckily, Octavius saw her approach and said a goodbye to Amycus, who headed back inside. "Priestess Isabella. How is Emilia?"

"She is thriving here," replied Isabella. "She loves everything we do, from prayers to helping the community."

"I am glad," Octavius said in relief. "To be completely honest, I was not sure if this was the best place for her, but I'm extremely happy this worked out for her."

"We all protect her like our own daughter," Isabella said. "Or sister. Eunice especially."

"Amycus has just been telling me something, actually," Octavius said. "About a priest named Erebus."

At that name, Isabella felt a stab in her chest and her stomach twisted slightly.

"What about him?"

"He has been acting creepily," Octavius replied thoughtfully. "According to Amycus."

"Actually, speaking of Erebus, Emilia seems to have been acting a little skittish whenever he's around," Isabella thought aloud. "Whenever we all get together for prayers, she keeps looking over at him."

"They aren't…in a relationship, are they?" Ocatvius asked, dread settling in his stomach.

"Heavens no." Isabella looked shocked. "When she looks at him, it's usually with wariness."

Again, a stab in her chest. She couldn't help feeling that something was wrong…

"I think Emilia's in danger," she said aloud. "Sir…I think she's in danger."

"How?" Octavius asked worriedly. "How do you know?"

"I just…have a feeling in my stomach that won't go away. I feel like it's something to do with Erebus…"

Octavius opened his mouth to say something else but Isabella said, "Hold on." She turned to the outdoor hearth that had not worked in years. "Vesta, goddess of the hearth and home, if Emilia is in danger, please send me a sign."

A few seconds passed with nothing. Then, with a burst of blinding light, the hearth, that had not been lit in years, burst into flames. Isabella's heart froze and she turned to Octavius, who had also seen that. Her horror was reflected on his face. Before he could react, Isabella drew her concealed dagger and raced back into the building, towards Emilia's room. When she got there, she forced the door open and burst in.

Erebus was standing by the bed with his back to Isabella, his tunic lifted. Emilia was on the bed, curled up inside her robes, looking absolutely terrified.

Isabella acted.

As Erebus turned to face her, she charged forwards and brought her dagger down.

The punishment for rape or attempted rape of a Vestal Virgin was having the testicles crushed between two stones. However, Isabella did that job herself. Except she didn't crush with two stones. She sliced with her dagger.

Emilia started screaming in terror as Erebus staggered to the side, screaming in pain. Isabella delivered a flying kick to his chin, knocking him out.

As Isabella rushed to Emilia's side, Octavius burst into the room. Surveying the scene briefly, he addressed Isabella: "Is she okay?!"

Isabella sat down on the bed next to Emilia and brought her into a soft and gentle hug. Emilia clutched Isabella's robes and started sobbing uncontrollably, letting all her fear out. She seemed to be physically unharmed.

"She's not hurt," Isabella replied. "Emilia, did he do anything to you?"

Emilia frantically shook her head. "I'm pure!" she croaked. "I p-p-promise I'm still p-pure!"

Octavius's heart broke. Because of the selfish and monstrous actions of one man, Emilia could have lost her entire life. If Emilia was no longer a virgin, whether by her own choice or otherwise, she would be kicked out the Vestal Virgins, and she had nowhere else to go.

Looking over Erebus, Octavius started forwards angrily, before spotting the pool of blood on the floor. He automatically winced, his pelvis tightening. But he shook down the uncomfortable feeling and looked down at the priest, who was now conscious and clutching his bleeding private area.

"S-S-Sir," Emilia croaked from the bed. "Th-This isn't the f-first time he's d-done something like this."

"WHAT?!" yelled both Octavius and Isabella at the same time.

Forcing herself to look into the hate-filled eyes of her abuser, Emilia said, "Since I was fourteen, he has been touching me in inappropriate places. Like…" She trailed off, embarrassed to say the word in front of the general, and simply gestured to her chest area.

Octavius turned back to Erebus. "You've been…abusing my cousin…for over two years?!"

Erebus's eyes widened even more in panic. "Sh-She's your c-c-cousin?!"

"Half-cousin," Octavius said dismissively. "But that's not the point. You've been abusing her for two years?!"

Erebus wisely shut his mouth.

Emilia buried her face in Isabella's robes and broke back into distressed tears at the horror that had just almost happened to her. Her body was trembling as Isabella held her tightly, rocking her like a baby. "It's okay," she whispered gently. "I'm here, Em. I'm right here."

Octavius was more than enraged by what this asshole had done and almost done to his cousin. His sixteen-year-old cousin. Nobody deserved this, but a sixteen-year-old girl whose only life ambition was to stay a virgin forever?!

"Erebus," he said softly, his voice shaking with fury. "I arrest you for the sexual assault and attempted rape of a Vestal Virgin and sentence you to death without trial. You will be executed within the week."

Hearing this, Emilia felt great relief surge through her. The awful man would never be able to hurt her again.

She was finally safe.

 _Vesta, Diana, thank you._


	5. Chapter 5

"You really, REALLY don't have to do this," Isabella said for the hundredth time as she watched Emilia adjust her robes.

"I do," she said bravely. "He nearly ruined my life."

"He didn't nearly ruin it, Em!" Isabella narrowed her eyes. "He nearly DESTROYED it."

"Sister Isabella, please calm down. It is my duty to see my abuser punished for what he did to me."

Isabella took a step back and looked at her ward with admiration. "How do you stay so professional? You're five years younger than me and your life was almost shattered two days ago. How are you so professional?"

Emilia gave a small shrug. "I do not know, Sister. I think I am just trying to move on with my life. What's happened has happened."

Isabella reached out and hugged Emilia. "I am very proud of you, Sister Emilia. I hope you know that."

Emilia smiled weakly and allowed herself to be hugged, before gently pulling away. Ever since the incident, she disliked physical contact. Isabella internally berated herself for forgetting that.

"I'm coming with you," she said. "No argument."

Emilia wanted to argue but if she was being honest with herself, she really wanted Isabella with her. Isabella had been a pillar of strength for her ever since she could remember. If Emilia's nerve failed her, she would need Isabella to give her that gentle shove.

"Alright," she said. "Thank you."

…

Erebus was being held in the prison. He and Emilia were to meet in the prison's dining hall, alone apart from Octavius and Isabella. Emilia almost lost her nerve at the front door, but one look at Isabella's encouraging smile got her through the door and into the room.

Erebus was already there, seated at one side of the table in the middle of the room. Hesitantly, Emilia came further into the room and sat down opposite him. Erebus's head was bowed and Emilia couldn't see his facial expression.

"Why?" she demanded quietly, after a few minutes of silence. "Why would you do such horrible things to me?"

No reply.

"You know virginity is the most precious thing to a Vestal Virgin," Emilia tried. "Why would you try to take that away from me?"

Still no reply.

Then Erebus's head shot up and he leant forward, causing Octavius and Isabella to both put their hands on the hilts of their blades. Emilia flinched.

"Why does anyone ever do anything?" snarled Erebus.

Emilia held her ground. "You will have to enlighten me."

But Erebus just fell silent again.

Emilia growled in the back of her throat. "Out of all the young priestesses and Vestals, you chose me to molest and attempt to rape. WHY ME?"

Erebus still didn't answer the question. However, he did look back up at her and smile creepily. "You will die. My sister will kill you. She's close to you."

"Are you threatening her?" Isabella demanded.

"My sister will get you," leered Erebus. "She's close to you and she knows everything about you. She can kill you in every way she knows you fear."

"Enough!" Octavius commanded.

Erebus leapt to his feet and lunged for Emilia, who screamed. Isabella reacted but Octavius was quicker. Drawing his sword, he lunged forwards and stabbed Erebus right through the back. Emilia screamed again and fell backwards at the sight of the tip of the sword protruding from Erebus's chest. The former priest looked down in shock, coughed once, then slumped. Octavius withdrew his sword, and Erebus crashed to the ground, dead.

Isabella lifted Emilia off the floor and hugged her. "It's okay, it's okay, Em."

"Are you okay?" Octavius asked her gently.

Emilia slowly nodded. "I-I'm fine."

"That's the end of him," Isabella said disgustedly. "I'm glad he died like this. He didn't even deserve a proper execution."

Octavius privately agreed but did not say that aloud. "Your worries are over, Emilia. He can never hurt you again. But if anyone ever does, you must tell me immediately, do you understand?"

Emilia hesitated.

"Em, even if they threaten you and blackmail you into not telling, all you have to do is tell Octavius," Isabella said.

"I will have them executed," promised Octavius. "On the spot, if necessary."

Emilia smiled weakly. "I-I will. Thank you."

"Let's go back to the temple," Isabella said. "Octavius will no doubt need to clear this up."

"I will," Octavius sighed. "Safe travels."

"Thank you, General."

As Emilia left the room and breathed in the fresh air, she felt a sense of calm hang over her. She turned to Isabella. "I have a question."

Isabella smiled at her. "What is it?"

"How did you know I was in trouble?" Emilia asked. "You left to go to the orphanage. And when you came back, you burst through the door like you knew I was in trouble."

"Well…" Isabella paused. "I had this feeling in my stomach that something wasn't right. But it wasn't me who saved you."

"It…wasn't?"

"No. It was Vesta."

Emilia frowned. "Vesta?"

Isabella nodded. "I asked Vesta to send me a sign if you were in trouble and she made the old outside hearth light up. That's how I knew."

Emilia glanced down at the ground, then up at the sky. So Vesta really did care for her after all. If it wasn't for her, Emilia would have become impure and would have had to leave the only family she had known. Suddenly, the cold air seemed refreshing and inviting. She smiled up at the sky.

 _Thank you for saving me, Vesta. Now I can continue to serve you as I have always done._

And as long as Emilia had her three guardians—Octavius, Isabella, and Vesta—nothing could harm her again.


End file.
